Wildest Dreams
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams.


Eggsy sipped at his champagne and listened as Merlin spoke into his ear.

"We have plenty of recording of Sloan. You and Lancelot can take a while to enjoy yourselves before coming back here."

Merlin paused and then continued, "But don't be too long and do not embarrass yourselves."

Eggsy chuckled, "Aw, Merlin! Th' table dance was on'ly tha' one time."

"One time too many," Merlin countered, "I'll see you and Lancelot soon, as I will expect a full debrief upon your arrival here."

"You got it," Eggsy grinned, pulling his earpiece out and slipping it into his tuxedo's inside pocket. He clicked off the transmitting camera in his glasses and scanned the room.

The party was still jam-packed; Roxy and Eggsy's recon on Christian Sloan hadn't disturbed the party.

In fact, the only difference now from the start of the party two hours ago was the absence of the arms dealer.

Percival and Bevedere had made the extraction swiftly and smoothly.

Now, Eggsy glanced around at the elaborately dressed, posh people, looking for Roxy. His eyes caught on the open French doors, sheer curtains blowing inwards from the wind coming off the ocean.

If he squinted, he could see a little figure walking along the sand.

"Wha' are ya doin', Rox?" he wondered quietly, putting his champagne flute down on the bar and fluidly working through the crowd.

He slipped out the French doors completely unnoticed and stepped off the small porch and onto the sand.

He noticed her heels were kicked off and discarded by the stairs.

The sand was soft under his Oxfords, so he toed them off and left the shoes and his socks by Roxy's strappy silver ones. Eggsy's bare feet made impressions in the cold sand as he walked towards the ocean.

She was inches away from the lapping water, standing stock-still as she stared out at the horizon.

"Penny for yer thoughts?" Eggsy said softly, reaching her and resting one hand on her lower back.

"Not worth much, I'm afraid," Roxy said, a small smile playing on her face.

Eggsy shrugged, "Worth a lot ta me."

"Thank you," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Merlin said we could 'ave a few 'ours before 'eading back."

"That'll be nice," Roxy said. She paused and then said, "I haven't been on a vacation since two years before I joined Kingsman. I think I might want to go to an island in the Caribbean."

Eggsy looked carefully at Roxy. Her dress was a pale pink and flowy. The whole thing made her look like some kind of fairy or something. Her make-up was flawless, but there were bags under her eyes.

"I think tha's a good idea," Eggsy brushed his thumb against her spine.

Roxy shivered and Eggsy shrugged out of his jacket and helped her slip her arms in the sleeves.

"Love ya, Rox," Eggsy didn't know why he said it, but the words slipped out and he knew she needed to hear them.

Roxy smiled happily, her eyes twinkling, "Love you too, Eggs."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and leaned down to drop a kiss to her head.

And then it happened.

Roxy jerked against his chest and there was a strange warmth seeping into his shirt.

"Rox?" he asked, panic rising as the woman went limp in his arms.

"Roxy!" he shouted. Her eyes were wide and blank, a giant red stain blooming against the pale pink backdrop of her dress.

"No, no!" Eggsy pleaded, sinking to his knees and cradling Roxy in his arms, "Hey, I'm 'ere, I've got you. It's fine! Roxy!"

"Oh, Eggsy," she breathed, her voice thready and faint, "I'm sorry."

A slight upturn of her lips and the last bit of life faded from her eyes.

"No! No no no," Eggsy screamed, his voice tearing from his throat in a painful, guttural noise. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried, desperately, to shake the life back into Roxy.

* * *

"Galahad! Eggsy, lad!"

Eggsy startled awake, his wrist caught in Merlin's hand.

Wild eyed and sleep rumpled, Eggsy looked around and realized he was in his room at the Kingsman mansion.

"You were shouting in your sleep, lad," Merlin said, gently releasing Eggsy's wrist.

Eggsy scrubbed a fist over his tired, bloodshot eyes.

"S'ry," he muttered darkly, his nightmare (not a nightmare, a memory) still too fresh in his mind.

Merlin peered cautiously as the young man in front of him, "Roxy?"

"Yeah." More of a grunt than an actual word.

Frowning, Merlin said, "It's been two weeks, Eggsy. Have you thought about talking-"

"No," Eggsy cut him off harshly. His jaw was set angrily, "Nothin' ta say."

Swinging his legs off the bed, Eggsy stood up and padded into the en suite bathroom.

"Fine. But you need to make an appearance today," Merlin reminded the grieving agent, "We still have to replace Lancelot."

Eggsy looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, the deep shadows under them almost purple. He hadn't shaved in two weeks and Merlin was bound to remind him that facial hair wasn't allowed under Kingsman rules.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he called out, hoping Merlin would leave him alone.

"One hour, Galahad," Merlin said sternly, and with great reluctance, left Eggsy alone in his room.

Eggsy didn't shave, choosing instead to push his luck with Merlin for another day.

He got dressed carelessly and barely spared JB a glance.

Once he was dressed, Eggsy sunk to sit on the bed, his head resting in his hands.

"God, I'm so sorry, Rox," he whispered to himself, hands shaking.

An associate of Christian Sloan had shot Roxy that night on the beach and Eggsy hadn't seen it coming.

He should've been able to keep her safe.

He swallowed harshly, the image of Roxy bleeding out vivid every time he blinked. His nightmares were different every night; sometimes he saved her, sometimes he was the one who pulled the trigger.

But it didn't matter, because now the only time Eggsy could see Roxy was in his dreams.

Slowly, his recently injured knee screaming, Eggsy stood up and headed for the door. He paused at the doorframe and tapped lightly on the photo he had hanging up there.

"Miss ya, Rox," he muttered, running his other hand through his hair and heading out to mentor his trainee, the young girl from the wrong side of London that was vying for Roxy's spot.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! This one came into my head and would NOT let go. If it's worth anything, there was a possibly that it would've been even more depressing.**

 **Not much to say, I have a few things in the works, but I'm always happy to have prompts. Drop me a review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
